Everybody's Happy Nowadays
by Ivory Tears
Summary: "Five years. It had been five years since Voldemort's defeat. This peace was unlike the time before. No, this time it was very different." Please R&R. DRACO x HERMIONE.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: So this is a one shot. I hope you all like it. First attempt at the Harry Potter fandom, so forgive the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Ivory Tears doesn't own Harry Potter or anything that may be used later in this fic.**

**

* * *

**

**Everybody's Happy Nowadays**

Five years. It had been five years since Voldemort's defeat. This peace was unlike the time before, when even after he was gone, people still said You-Know-Who as if saying his very name he would appear like the boogeyman from fables. His dark deeds and evil magic were whispered and rumors spread like butter on bread. No, this time was very different.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still considered the golden trio. They had gone their separate ways. Harry became an Auror like he had planned. Ron went to play for the Chudley Cannons, and Hermione worked for the school as the Potions Master.

She and Ron had broken up a couple of years ago. They both agreed it was mutual and no tears were shed. Ron actually had his sights set on a pretty little Seeker that played on his team, and Hermione hadn't felt the spark between them after that first year of dating.

Draco Malfoy also had moved on quite well in life. His father and mother had moved away to America, to get away from it all they said. Draco declined to go with him and instead took up the late Professor Snape's position, as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Yes, all was well with the world and this is where our story begins…

Hermione Granger was walking to her chambers after class. She had received an owl from Harry telling her that Ginny was pregnant with their first child. _How wonderful!_ She thought. She was extremely happy for them, and Harry deserved to have a good life. She sat at her desk in her study to pen him a letter back.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so glad to hear that! Tell Ginny if she ever needs me that I'm here, even though I'm sure Molly has it covered. And I'm sure, Harry, that you're so proud you could burst. Congratulations! You have to let me know everything as soon as you find out. Do you hope it will be a boy or girl? I'm sure whichever it is they will be beautiful. Listen, I have to run. Professor McGonagall is calling a staff meeting. I'll write you again. Lots of love your way!_

_-Hermione_

With that she tied it to her owl, Gir, and sent it off.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hermione was leaving her quarters and walking in the direction of the staff room, when Draco Malfoy joined her. His chambers were just down the hallway from hers.

"Granger," he nodded curtly.

"Malfoy," she nodded back.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Things were better between them since the end of the Great War, but they weren't the best of friends either.

"Harry's having a baby," Hermione tried a conversation starter.

Draco looked at her and smiled wryly, "I didn't pen Potter to gender swap."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "No, that's not what I meant. Harry is going to be a father."

"Good for him. Potter will be a good dad."

Hermione smiled at him, "That's nice of you to say Malfoy," she elbowed him. "Say you're not all bad."

He rolled his eyes, "Gee thanks Granger, that makes my day all the more special."

"Why you're welcome."

They arrived at the staff room and Draco held the door open for Hermione. She smiled a thank you and entered the room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After the staff meeting, Hermione walked to her rooms. Draco caught up with her again.

Hermione looked over at him, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were stalking me Malfoy."

He gave a short bark of laughter, "No offense but I have other things to worry over than to stalk a co worker."

She grinned, "Sure, sure. You know you want me."

He raised an eyebrow, "Right. I believe it would be the other way around. We all know you're secretly in love with me."

She laughed, "Maybe you should've become a comedian."

"And miss this wonderful opportunity to be with you, Granger? Tsk, tsk," Draco smirked.

Hermione shook her head, "You're so very odd. Well this is me," she gestured to her door, "see you tomorrow."

"See you," he strode off down the hallway.

She shook her head and entered her chambers. _Such an odd fellow…_ _no matter._ She hummed as she got ready for bed. As she crawled under the sheets, her mind drifted.

_Hermione was dressed in her old school uniform. She looked around and realized she was in the potions classroom. Harry and Ron were sitting next to her, and as she looked more carefully, so was everyone else in her graduating class. They heard the door open and in strode the professor. At first it was Snape, but as Hermione realized in her dream that he had passed, Snape's face morphed into that of Draco's._

_That's weird, she thought. _

"_Aw man," groaned Ron, "I didn't study and I just know Professor Malfoy is going to quiz us, I just know it."_

"_Ten points from Gryffindor for Weasley's outburst."_

_Everyone glared over at Ron as he turned beet red._

"_Now, put away everything except a sheet of paper and a quill," he smirked at Ron, "we're having a quiz."_

_Everything went kind of fuzzy as Hermione started to put things away. Then the bell was ringing, and she was the last person turning in her paper. _

_Oh, I hope I made an A!_

"_Granger, I'd like to speak with you after class."_

_Hermione mentally groaned, "Yes, Professor."_

_She looked over to the doorway at Harry and Ron and mouthed, 'I'll catch up later.'_

_They nodded, shot a hateful glare at Professor Malfoy, and walked in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower._

_Hermione faced Draco and noticed him shuffling through papers. She cleared her throat and he looked up._

"_Oh yes, Miss Granger," he steepled the tips of his fingers._

_She felt oddly nervous, "Yes Professor?"_

_He stood and walked to the front of his desk, directly in front of Hermione. He moved a stray hair and placed it behind her ear. _

_Hermione flushed, "Excuse me, I feel this is rather inappropriate Professor," she backed toward the door._

_Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her to him._

_He leaned toward her and whispered into her ear..._

BRRRIIIINNNGGGG….BRRRIIIINNNGGG

Hermione bolted upright and the bed sheets pooled around her waist. She ran a hand through her mussed hair. _What an odd dream.._ Her eyes in squinted in concentration, but could only recall bits and fragments. _Something about being in class and Malfoy.._ She shook her head as Crookshanks jumped onto the bed. She rubbed underneath his chin.

She climbed out of bed, "Come along, I'll make you a saucer of milk."

A happily purring Crookshanks followed her to the kitchen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hermione walked to the Great Hall and found she was earlier than most others. A few students roamed about, sitting in small clusters, talking amongst themselves. She sighed to herself, _Ah to be young again._ She sat at the staff table over looking everyone. She made small talk with Professor Flitwick until he dashed off to ready his room for the first year's lesson.

She felt, rather than saw, someone sit in the seat Professor Flitwick had vacated.

"Morning, Granger," greeted Draco.

She glanced over, "Good morning, Malfoy."

They proceeded to eat their breakfast in relative silence that was broken up with a smattering of small talk here and there. Trying to remember her dream distracted Hermione. She had forgotten about it until Malfoy had sat next to her, and then she had a brief vision of his deducting points from Ron and giving a quiz. She snorted, _So typical of them to hate each other even in my dream._

"Breathing issues?" Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"Hm?"

"You sound like a pig, no offense," he shrugged, popping some blueberries into his mouth.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "None taken."

"So?"

"So what?"

He sighed, "What's on your mind? And to think you're the smart one."

"Oh," she laughed, "it's nothing. Just trying to remember some dream I had last night. If I'm not mistaken you were in it."

He gazed at her dubiously, "Me? That's a little precarious there Granger."

"Hey, it's just my subconscious," she winked, "so don't go reading something that's not there."

"Hm, I bet," he grinned, "so what was I doing in your dream?"

"Teaching actually," she took a bite out of her toast, "that's all I can remember. And you were taking points away from Ron."

He tilted his head back and let out a rich laugh, "Really?"

"Yes," she smiled at his amusement. _He does have a nice laugh._

"Well, you have just started out my day on a high note," he stood up, "sorry to cut this short, but I have children to bequeath my wonderful knowledge to."

"Conceited much?"

He smirked, "Always."

And with that Draco strode away from the table and out of the Great Hall. Hermione shook her head at his departure. _Mental that one.._ She laughed aloud and earned a few odd looks from students and teachers alike. She shrugged them off, finished her breakfast and proceeded to her classroom.

As she walked through the winding hallways, she thought back on Ron asking her why she would want to teach.

"_Seriously 'Mione, you're way too smart to stay stuck at Hogwarts for the rest of your life," he argued._

"_But this is the perfect opportunity for me to grow and learn. Experience is the essence of learning Ronald," she glared._

"_Yeah that may be so, but can you handle that day after day? Teaching all those kids, then on top of that all the memories in that place and some of them bad?"_

_They both paused retrospectively, thinking of past friends and family members, who in that horrible collision of evil and good, made the ultimate sacrifice._

_Ron gazed at her tenderly and softly spoke, "I just want you to be happy 'Mione."_

_She smiled, "I will be, I promise."_

Hermione pulled out of her reverie as she entered the classroom. She stood behind the desk and pulled out the ingredients that were going to be used in the next lesson. Students filtered into the classroom, jostling one another and joking around. Everyone sat in his or her respected seats.

Hermione smiled at everybody, "Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor Granger," they monotonously droned.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Another wonderful end to another wonderful day,_ Hermione wryly thought. She mentally sighed as she made her way back to her room. Dinner had been uneventful. She had sat next to Professor Trelawney against her wishes. She collapsed onto her bed. Crookshanks jumped up and lay down next to her, purring.

"Hey there lovely," she cooed, giving Crookshanks a scratch underneath the chin.

With his petting satisfied, he jumped down and curled up in his usual window perch. Hermione sighed. She then rose up off the bed and performed her nightly routine: eat, grade papers, shower, and finally hit the hay. The last one had to be her favorite. After she had slipped underneath the covers, she let her mind turn over the day's events and eventually dozed off.

/

Hermione jerked awake. She glanced over at the clock. The bland face read 3:30 AM. She groaned and flopped back down onto the bed. _What a weird dream…_

She glanced at the clock again. _Need sleep..._ She lay in bed for a few minutes longer until she finally came to the conclusion that she must have sleep apnea. Climbing out of bed, she slipped into some fuzzy slippers, pulled on a robe, and decided a nice walk would help.

Hermione stepped out into the hallway. Glancing around, she realized how quiet the castle was at night. She aimlessly walked and found her feet were leading her to the astronomy tower. After she had climbed the winding stairway, she conjured a small bench to sit and look at the night sky.

A voice pulled her from her musings, "Can't sleep?"

Startled she turned to look behind her. Draco stepped out of the shadowed corner on the opposite side of the room.

"Good lord Malfoy, you scared the bejeezus out of me!"

He smirked, "Bejeezus?"

She rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant. Why are you up here?"

Muttering under her breath she added, "Besides scaring innocent bystanders."

He mock glared, "Actually no. I couldn't sleep. I always come up here when that happens."

"Ah. Well to answer your earlier question, no I can't sleep either."

He nodded then gestured to the bench, "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," she moved over to give him room.

"Thanks."

She nodded, "So you come up here when you can't sleep? How many times a week is that?"

He gazed out over the school grounds, "Four to five times usually."

Hermione studied his features, "Bad dreams?"

Draco only nodded without looking over.

"I could make you a sleeping draught you know? It wouldn't be any problem."

He turned and looked at her wryly, "Thanks but no thanks. I hate taking any type of potions. Besides it doesn't bother me, I've gotten used to it."

"Well alright, but don't hesitate to ask. Even if it's in the middle of the night, it won't bother me. Ok?"

She bit her lip worriedly. He gazed at her for a moment, his facial expression unreadable.

He then smiled softly, "Thanks Granger. You're a good person."

She smiled back at him relieved.

"You're welcome. And I suppose so, it's just I hate knowing I can help someone and not try to do anything about it. I guess that makes me a little weird," she laughed.

He shook his head, "No, just nice."

She grinned, "Just nice eh? Works for me."

They sat there in companionable silence. As Hermione studied the constellations, Draco studied her. He memorized the curve of her face, the full lashes, her nervous habit of biting her lip, everything. His gaze was drawn to her lips. _What am I doing? She's pretty no doubt about it,_ _but we're not that compatible._

Hermione felt him looking at her. At first she didn't mind, but as time wore on she began to feel self-conscious. A slow blush was creeping along her cheeks. She cleared her throat and turned to face him. His gaze met hers and she gave him a shy smile.

"I better be getting back or I'll be utterly useless tomorrow," she laughed.

He grinned, "Yes, I should too."

They both stood and Hermione muttered a spell in which the bench disappeared. As they were walking down the stairs, Draco in front with Hermione following, she tripped. She clenched her eyes together tightly awaiting the impact.

Warm arms encompassed her and a smug voice was in her ear, "Walk much?"

Her eyes sprang open. She then realized she was looking into a pair of sliver orbs filled with amusement.

Blushing she pushed back and regained her balance, "Yes, I just miss-stepped is all."

Her only answer was a cocky grin. Huffing, Hermione brushed past him and continued to make her way down the stairs. As she was striding through the corridors, he caught up to her.

"Sorry for saving your neck back there Granger, if I knew you were going to get all prissy I would've just let you tumble down the stairwell."

She glanced over at him and stuck out her tongue.

He grinned, "Very mature."

She turned back to looking in front of her. _How dare he gloat, the jerk! I was embarrassed and he knows it._ She looked over at him and found him looking at her again. She glared and he smirked.

"You should take a picture, it lasts longer," she quipped.

His grin widened, "Oh, but I have one already."

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh really?"

He was looking like the Cheshire cat now, "Yes I do."

"I don't believe you."

Draco slowed to a stop and Hermione followed suit. He put his index finger to his temple and made a clicking noise. She looked at him dumbfounded.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"I'm taking a mental picture. So now I have one of you."

Hermione couldn't stop the laughter bubbling through her lips.

"You're so corny, Malfoy."

"Maybe so, but you laughed, so that means you're not mad at me anymore. Right?"

She smiled, "Oh alright, I'm not mad. I wasn't to begin with, just a little peeved."

He raised an eyebrow, "Mm-hm."

"It's the truth."

He chuckled, "I know, I just like pulling your leg."

She scrunched up her nose, "Hardy har."

Draco looked at her with fake shock, "Since when were you a pirate?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "You are so weird."

He shrugged, "Eh, makes me more interesting."

They stopped in front of Hermione's room.

"Good night, Malfoy. Well more like good morning, but you get the point," she turned to open the door.

He put his hand on her arm and stopped her. She turned back to face him with a questioning look.

"I know this is rather out of the blue Granger, and I know we haven't really gotten along all that well until the past few years. I have this ball to go to, you see, and right now I'm sans date."

She looked at him dubiously, "You've got to be kidding."

He shook his head, "I know it sounds insane, especially coming from me. I will owe you a major favor no doubt about that. The question is will you go with me?"

She sighed, "When, where, and what for?"

He grinned, "Thanks, I had hoped you would say yes."

She tsked, "Not so fast. I haven't agreed yet."

"It's this Saturday actually, at Blaise manor. It's a charity ball for less fortunate witches and wizards."

She bit her lip. _It__ is__ for a good cause… _

Draco looked at her despairingly, "Please Granger, I _have_ to have a date. If I don't it would be like a horse in a zebra herd. Close but no dice."

She shook her head, "Very strange analogy."

"You understand my point. It would be awkward, to say the least."

"Yes, I suppose so."

He looked utterly miserable.

_Good grief. _Her shoulders slumped in defeat, "I'll go."

He brightened considerably, "Thank you so much, Granger. I definitely owe you."

He turned and strode down the hallway.

"Good night," he waved.

She stood there. _He's the oddest person I've ever met, and I've been around a lot of them._ She turned and headed into her room. _This is going to be a long day._

_

* * *

_

**So the end of chapter one. Forgive the grammatical mistakes and such, still not great with all that jazz. :P Anywho, stay tuned for chapter two! I'm in the final process of going back through and checking for HUGE errors I may have missed. ;) Please review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: First attempt at the Harry Potter fandom, so forgive the mistakes.**

**Sorry if there was a bit of a mix up with the link sent to your emails. I hope it didn't put you guys off. Again, sorry! ^^'  
**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**

* * *

**

_Saturday_

Draco tapped on Hermione's door at precisely seven o'clock in the morning. He was feeling unusually chipper. _It wouldn't happen to be the pretty little brunette behind this door, would it?_ He started at that thought, but before he could follow it, the door swung inward. A disheveled Hermione stood there clad in a pajama top and bottoms.

She raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

He smirked, "Why hello to you too. May I come in?"

She narrowed her eyes, but moved away from the door to let him pass. She led him into the living room and gestured to the sofa. He sat down and Hermione went into the adjoining kitchen. She came back with two cups of coffee.

She sat in a chair across from him, placing the mugs down onto the table.

"I wasn't for sure how you liked it," she murmured.

He took a sip, "This is fine. Thanks."

She offered a small smile and nursed her hot drink. Draco gazed at her. Even with her I-just-woke-up-way-too-early look, she was still pretty. She stifled a yawn.

"Sorry if I woke you."

She gave him a bleary eyed look, "S'okay, just not used to it on a Saturday."

"I thought if I woke you early, it would give you plenty of time to be ready in time for tonight."

She looked at him incredulously, "Who in the world takes twelve hours to get dressed?"

He made a sour face, "Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione chuckled, "Wow, can you say high maintenance?"

"Precisely. We tried dating a few times. It just didn't work out."

She nodded, "I completely understand."

He took another sip, "Should I leave and check up with you later?"

"It doesn't really matter," she shrugged.

"I see..."

They sat in contemplative silence for a moment.

"So exactly how formal is this thing?"

Draco laughed, "Not too formal. Don't worry, Granger. Just as long as it's tasteful, it will do."

She nodded, "How many people are going to be there?"

"About a hundred or so."

She spluttered and set her coffee mug down, "A hundred?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Well yes. It _is_ the social event of this season."

"I'm not good with large groups of people. Especially ones who look down on 'mudbloods'," she slumped in her seat.

Draco cringed, "Trust me it won't be bad. You know most of them. And I solemnly promise if anyone calls you mudblood I'll knock their block off."

She smiled, "I'd like to see that Malfoy."

She rose up and sighed, "Well I suppose it won't be too bad," she grinned, "and I do have a tendency to be melodramatic."

Draco smirked, "I haven't noticed."

She stuck out her tongue.

The clock sitting on her mantle chimed eight.

"I guess since I'm up I should get everything situated."

Draco nodded and started to get off of the sofa.

Hermione waved, "No, don't leave."

"Okay. Why not?"

She grinned, "Because you're going shopping with me."

He groaned, "Oh come now, Granger. I'm sure you have something in your closet."

"Nope. I don't have a single thing. So we_ have_ to go to Diagon Alley."

After Hermione finished getting dressed, they used the floo network and arrived in Diagon Alley in less than no time.

Hermione grinned at Draco's obvious discomfort.

"Cheer up, Malfoy."

He just shook his head, "So where to?"

She tapped her chin with her index finger, "Hm, I usually buy from Curiouser and Curiouser."

"Then let us be off," Draco gestured for Hermione to lead the way.

She led him down a couple of streets and they came upon a quaint little shop. There was a huge sign designed to change colors that read:

~Curiouser—and—Curiouser~.

He entered the shop to see Hermione animatedly talking with a woman behind the counter.

"Ah, Alice Liddell meet Draco Malfoy."

Draco nodded.

Alice smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She turned back to Hermione, "So what can I do for you today, mademoiselle?"

They laughed_._ Draco glanced around as Alice was learning of the ball they had to attend. _Very odd shop._ Anything that anyone could ever think of (or couldn't) was here.

"I have just the thing," Alice hurried off to the back of the room, "two minutes."

Draco walked over and stood next to Hermione.

"She seems nice."

Hermione laughed, "I love Alice. We ran into each other at the Ministry. We haven't seen each other in a long time, what with work and all."

"I understand."

"Do you ever hang out with anyone anymore, y'know like Crabbe and Goyle?"

His attitude became aloof, "No, not anymore."

Hermione felt like banging her head up against the counter.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

He shook his head, "Don't apologize. I know you didn't."

At the moment, Alice bustled back with an armful of clothing.

"Voi la, I introduce you to Lola," she laughed.

"Lola?" Draco looked quizzically at her.

"Named after my sister's cousin."

"Wouldn't that—"

Hermione cut him off with a shake of her head, "Don't ask."

He nodded, "Okay then."

"So renting or buying?"

Hermione shrugged, "Not for sure. What do you think?"

"For you, I'll cut a deal if ya buy," winked Alice.

They laughed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'll go ahead and get it then."

Hermione purchased her dress, and stood chatting with Alice until new customers arrived.

"Chow dearies!"

"Bye Alice," waved Hermione.

"Yes, goodbye. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Alice winked and stage whispered, "He's a keeper 'Mione."

Hermione shook her head and pulled a gaping Draco out of the shop.

"Is she under the impression we're an item?"

Hermione laughed, "No, she's just teasing."

"I see…"

"She's a bit of an odd duck, I know," she looked at the giant clock face on the shop across the street, "I suppose we should be getting back seeing as it's twelve."

"Yes. I need to start getting everything prepared."

They started walking to a communal fireplace to use the floo network.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The rest of the afternoon seemed to fly by at an unusually fast pace. Draco left Hermione at the doorway of her rooms and proceeded down the hall. Hermione looked for a dusty old tome on her bookshelf that Ginny had given her as a birthday gift. It had spells for makeup and hair. She pulled it out and flipped through a couple of pages.

She glanced down at Crookshanks who had curled up on the foot of her bed.

"After all, I am a witch. Why not cheat and use magic?" she laughed.

She put on the dress Alice picked out and looked at herself in the mirror. It was very lovely; a deep blue at the top then it tapered into an aqua color then a tender green color at the hem. And it shimmered from top to bottom.

"I'll say, Alice knows my taste," she turned, "what do you think cat?"

Crookshanks only yawned.

"I'll take that for a yes. Now to do my hair."

She flipped through the book and came upon a pretty little witch with a sophisticated 'up do' style. Hermione murmured the spell and her hair twisted into place and had little curls streaming out and framing her face.

She kept her makeup au natural. For her lips she kept them pink and just a little glossy, her eyes were enhanced with liner and mascara, and a little rouge to her cheeks.

"Fini," she smiled, "so Crookshanks I believe I'm off."

She petted him on the head, "Behave while I'm gone, no outlandish parties or anything."

The cat gave a small mew and went back to sleep. Hermione laughed and walked out to meet with Draco.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Draco glanced at the clock on his mantelpiece.

"I guess I should go get her."

As he made his way to the door, there came a knock upon it.

He opened it, and lo and behold there stood Hermione.

She smiled, "I figured since I was ready I would beat you to the punch."

Draco felt (and looked) thunderstruck. Hermione was gorgeous. No more than gorgeous, she was stunning, no exquisite, no… There were no words for him.

"Are you going to let me in or gape like a fish? I think I might just prefer the latter," she laughed.

"Sorry, you look—"

She held up hand as she walked in, "Don't say it. And you shouldn't act so surprised, I mean I _am_ a girl."

She turned and gave him a grin, "Besides you clean up well too."

He smirked, "Thanks Granger."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"By the way Malfoy, are we going to use our last names in pleasant company?"

"We probably shouldn't, so for tonight I suppose you'll be Hermione and I Draco, of course it's only for a front," he nodded with mock solemnity.

"Of course," she smiled, "by the by, what time are we to arrive?"

"We can leave now if you wish."

"Well let us be off then," she held her arm out, "escort please."

He bowed, "At your service."

She laughed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Oh Draco _dahling_, it's so wonderful to see you. And who's this charming young woman?"

Hermione mentally sighed. This had to have been the thousandth time that night for her to hear the phrase 'charming young woman'.

"Hermione Granger, this is Lady Violet."

Hermione smiled and nodded her head, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Lady Violet smiled, "Don't let Draco trick you with his debonair attitude," she patted his cheek, "he really is a sweet boy."

Draco grinned, "You're going to start a nasty rumor of me being nice now."

She laughed and spotted another woman crossing the room, "I must be off now dears. You be good to her, cheerio dahlings."

And with that, Lady Violet left the two alone.

Draco sighed, "Sorry about that."

Hermione smiled, "I think I'm immune to it by this point, but I would like to step outside for some fresh air."

"By all means, you may. There's a terrace straight through those doors," he gestured to their right.

"Thank you."

He watched her wind her way through the crowd, smiling and stopping to chat with whoever cornered her for one.

"You like her."

Draco turned and saw Blaise standing there with two glasses of wine. He handed him one and stood next to him.

"Must say she is rather pretty tonight. You two do seem happy together."

Draco only sipped his drink and nodded.

"She hasn't realized you're interested yet has she?"

Draco sighed, "Always the mind reader. Yes, you're right. She's stunning and I haven't the gall to tell her I'm interested."

Blaise grinned, "Everyone's been talking about it; it's that obvious."

"Everyone?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, you got me. I'm the only one, but I've heard a few questions circulating."

"Great."

The two sipped their drinks, until someone claimed Blaise's attention.

"Look mate, I've got to run. Here's you a bit of advice: Life is short, so grab it by the balls and never let go."

Draco laughed, "I've got to say, that's some straightforward advice."

Blaise grinned, "It works," and with that he left Draco to his thoughts.

/

"Hello, Hermione."

Hermione turned toward the unknown voice.

"Hello, Blaise, lovely party."

He laughed, teeth flashing in the dark. Blaise walked over and stood next to her, leaning against the terrace railing.

"I suppose, glad to see you enjoying yourself. Never pegged you to be Draco's date though," he glanced over.

She smiled, "Yes, it does seem a little odd, but we enjoy each other's company, so he's not all bad."

Blaise smiled, "You interested?"

She looked at him questioningly, "Interested?"

"You know, don't play coy with me," he winked.

Her eyes widened and she blushed, "Oh. Well.."

Hermione glanced through the French doors and watched Draco conversing with another socialite.

"He is attractive; a woman would have to be blind not to notice. And he is rather intelligent," Draco glanced up and met her gaze; she blushed and turned back to Blaise.

"He's ok," she shrugged.

Blaise grinned slyly, "Ok? Well Miss Granger I won't keep anymore of your time," he bowed, "til we meet again."

She smiled, "Yes, Mr. Zabini, goodnight."

Hermione stood outside overlooking the grounds a few more moments before sighing and heading back inside.

/

Draco looked through the crowded room searching for a particular brunette. A tap pulled him from his thoughts.

"Malfoy."

"Granger, I was just looking for you."

She smiled, "It's ridiculous how many people are here."

They both skimmed the room. Draco noticed Blaise talking to the orchestra on the other side of the room. With a slight nod to the conductor, a slow melody flowed out of the charmed instruments. Blaise caught Draco's attention and flashed him a thumbs up.

Draco turned to Hermione, "Would you like to dance?"

She laughed, "I'm terrible, so if you can stand your toes trampled, then yes."

"Fine by me," he grinned.

_She wasn't lying_, Draco thought as he kept from wincing as Hermione's heel none too gently 'stepped' on his toe.

"Sorry," she bit her lip.

"It's fine, besides you warned me," he smirked.

"True," she giggled.

They danced in relative silence, with a few heated glances stolen when the other wasn't looking.

When the song came to an end, they parted with Hermione looking a tad more flush than usual.

"You're a real gentleman," she smiled, "Ron wouldn't give me a moments rest about his poor abused feet at Harry's wedding," she huffed, "the nerve to say that, and at his best friend's wedding no less!"

She met Draco's quirked eyebrow expression with a heavy blush.

"Sorry for rambling."

"Quite alright, Weasley isn't exactly built for manners."

Hermione nodded in agreement, as the grandfather clock chimed out eleven o'clock.

"Wow, is it really so late?"

"I believe so," he replied.

* * *

**Sort of a lame way to end it, I know, but I wasn't quite sure where to go from there. Any suggestions? It will be a few weeks before I'll post anything else, I don't have any ideas as where else to go. =/ So yes, thanks to everyone who favorited and alerted! :) Glad to know someone's reading. And an extremely special thanks to Riddikulus Remus for the only review I have! :D Thanks so much! R & R!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone, sorry it took so long for me to update. School has been taking up all of my time. Well, most of it, I'm also super lazy. XD I am sorry for taking so long. I kinda lost my zest for this story; I hope this chapter doesn't suck.**

**A very big thank you to all of you alert and favorite adders, but a super special thank you to my reviewers: Phoenix feathers85 and oreocookiesrock. **

**Without you guys, I probably would've just taken this down. :) So feel stoked about how awesome you guys are. ;D**

**So without further ado, I present to you chapter three and pretty please review!**

**

* * *

**

Hermione nodded in agreement, as the grandfather clock chimed out eleven o'clock.

"Wow, is it really so late?"

"I believe so," he replied.

Draco held out his arm, "Would you like to depart from this wonderful company of socialites?" He grinned impishly.

She laughed, "I would be delighted."

The two stepped out to the fireplace and flooed back to Hogwarts.

/

"And then Harry smacked Ron and says, 'Oy, that's my line mate!'" Hermione giggled.

Draco chuckled, "That's pretty funny."

The two were relaxing in the study attached to Draco's chambers. Hermione decided she wasn't tired, and Draco invited her to stay and share in a glass of wine. Two hours later, Hermione still hadn't left and the two were swapping stories of their youth.

Draco refilled Hermione's glass and handed it to her, "It's nice to see you relax for a change, Granger."

She hummed her approval and sipped her wine, "Yes, I wholeheartedly agree. It's been far too long for me to unwind."

"So," she curled her legs underneath her dress and sat Indian style, "tell me something about yourself that no one else knows."

Draco smirked, "Are we fifth years again, Granger?"

She laughed, "Well, we are still in Hogwarts," she winked. "Besides, I promise I won't tell. I'm very good with secrets, and I'll also tell you something no one else knows."

He contemplated it for a few seconds.

"Deal, but you have to tell me something good."

She nodded, "I will."

He sighed, "Alright. Hm, let me see… ok, do you remember the charity ball the Ministry held the year after the war was over?"

"Yes."

How could she have forgotten? It was a wonderful masquerade ball. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and herself had all dressed up and met up at the Ministry. It was the most fun she had had since reconstruction started.

"I wasn't going to go; many people despised the Malfoy name. Blaise talked me into it, and so I went. It being a masquerade ball, I was able to move through the crowd unnoticed."

He grinned at her, "I saw you and your band of do gooders. I almost went to your table, knowing out of everyone in the whole place, your group would treat me the same as it always had: you with your wit and the sharp tongue to deal it, Potter with his insufferable second chances speech, Weaslette standing behind Potter and his speech, and Weaslebee getting all red faced and wanting to hex me."

Draco laughed, "Things never really changed between all of us."

"You're wrong," Hermione interrupted.

"How so?"

"Things may not have changed a lot on the outside, but we would have accepted you. This may not be believable, but we understood your actions. We respected you, albeit grudgingly," she smiled.

As he gazed at her with those mercurial eyes, Hermione coughed and blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes, well continue," she gestured.

A slow smirk graced his features, "Why, Granger, is that a compliment you just gave me?"

"Maybe, if you weren't so insufferable," she quipped.

"I see," his smirk widened, "but to continue."

"I saw all of you, knowing none of you noticed me. As the night progressed, I talked to few people, keeping to myself and just watched as everyone enjoyed the place. Once the dancing started in earnest, I decided to leave. As I was passing through the garden to the apparating point, I saw a lone figure."

Hermione gasped, "You?"

He clucked his tongue, "It's rude to interrupt, Granger."

She blushed, but kept quiet.

"As I was saying, I saw a young woman, all alone out in the garden. Feeling confident in my disguise, as no one had known who I was thus far, I approached her. She seemed quite melancholic, as she stood there, conjuring fireflies…"

"So I touched her arm, and she turned, quite startled and asked, 'Who are you?' I laughed and said, 'Janos'. My mask was quite genius, I admit. She smiled, being very clever, understanding my name, 'I see.' Music floated from the open windows over to us. I bowed, 'May I have this dance?'"

Hermione was biting her lip, "Malfoy…"

His molten eyes were staring at her, "'Yes', she said. We danced for quite some time, just enjoying each other's company. As the music started to dwindle, I parted from her, leaving her with a goodbye kiss. That's one thing I've never told anyone else."

"It was you…" she whispered. Hermione felt anxious and excited. She remembered that night well. Her mysterious dance partner had made her feel as if she were walking on air.

"Such a shame, I never figured out who she was," Draco sighed melodramatically.

"Yes, it is," Hermione agreed, with the same air of melodrama.

Draco filled both of their glasses once more, "You're turn."

"I don't know if I can trump yours, Malfoy, but I'll give it a shot," she winked. "Everything had returned to normal, and we were all allowed to come back and redo our Seventh Year. Nearly our entire year had returned to finish their studies, which surprised me greatly."

"One night, as I returned from the library— "

A snort from Draco earned a withering glare from Hermione.

"Now, one night, as I returned from the library, I overheard a conversation between Pansy and Millicent. They were discussing a certain Slytherin boy, who had spurned Pansy's advances the umpteenth time that year. To get in his good graces, she was going to find the spell he had been looking for for his Defense Against the Dark Arts thesis."

Draco hmm'd, but didn't say anything to interrupt.

"I so happened to know said spell, as Harry had needed it for his Auror training. I also happened to know which book, and where it was located at in the library. One day, I happened upon this Slytherin boy sitting alone in the library. He didn't notice me, so I slipped by and suddenly remembered the conversation I had heard."

"Noticing how hard the Slytherin boy had been trying in class, as he was second or tied with me for top marks, I discreetly slipped the book in with the pile he had on the table. Hidden behind a bookcase, I waited for him to notice. Soon enough, as he reached for another book, he saw the one I had sneaked. Flipping it open to the page I had marked, his face lit up as he realized this is what he had been searching for all along. I felt quite proud of myself as I stole out of the library early that evening."

Hermione finished and was smiling, "I've never told a soul. I'm sure Pansy was furious when she realized she had been beaten to the punch."

Draco broke out in laughter, "Oh, Granger, I could kiss you for that."

Stunned, Hermione sat quite still. Draco, still chuckling, stood and stretched as he glanced over at the clock.

"Wow, it's four in the morning. I haven't enjoyed a conversation this late in the night with someone in some time."

He turned to Hermione and frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she cleared her throat, "I guess I should be going."

She stood and picked up her heels, opting to carry them instead of slipping them back on, and turned to the door.

"I've had a lovely time with you," averting her eyes, looking anywhere but at him.

"Me too, Granger," he stepped closer to her, his hand brushing down her arm.

She glanced up at him, surprise widening her eyes.

"Malfoy," she murmured, apprehension in her voice.

"Draco, call me Draco, Hermione," his eyes burning into hers.

"Draco," she whispered, lips brushing against his.

He kissed her gently and held her to him. Hermione slid her fingers into his hair. Groaning, he slanted his mouth over hers and made the kiss deeper. Heat infused Hermione's body, her mind going blank as the only thing she could concentrate on was Draco's lips.

When drawing air was necessary, the two parted. Draco dropped kisses and nips across Hermione's neck and collarbone.

"I've always found you fascinating, and that night at the masquerade ball was just a wonderful coincidence," he murmured against the skin of her throat.

She gasped as he nipped at a particular sensitive spot on her neck. He brought his head back up and looked at her with those molten eyes of mercury. Hermione felt like a puddle of goo just from that smoldering gaze.

"Draco," the syllables sounded foreign on her tongue, yet she pressed forward, "I find you immensely attractive, but can this work between us? What with our history and just…"

She trailed off, biting her lip.

He brushed back a stray curl, "I'm willing if you are, Hermione."

A thrill went through her at the way he said her name.

"I'd like to try," she shyly agreed.

He smiled, "Me too."

Dipping back down, he hovered over her lips. She tried to tip her head to kiss him, but Draco held back, a grin spreading across his face. Hermione mewled at his teasing. He groaned and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She smiled into it. _This could be nice,_ she thought, before her mind was swept blank at the heat of their embrace.

* * *

** Phew, finished with this chapter. Shortest one so far, sorry about that. ^^' I don't know if I want to continue or not. This does seem like a good stopping point. :) Eh, I think I'll post one more chapter then call it quits on this story. **

**I've been reading a lot of mature rated Hermione x Draco pairings recently. RZZMG is a wonderful authoress, so if you're interested in that kind of thing, you should check her out. It actually makes me want to try my hand at a M rating fic, but I'm too chicken right now. *lol* ;D Anywho, I hope you all liked this chapter. I tried my hand at a different dialogue technique really close to the end, so I hope it doesn't throw the flow off. **

**Just drop me a line and tell me what you think. :) You're opinions are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter Four

**UPDATE: Ok, so I tried to upload this on March 19, but for some reason I kept getting an error message, and support hasn't done anything to fix it. If you're reading this then my attempts have actually succeeded. =]**

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Thanks so much for the reviews and favorite/alert adds. :) It really makes me all fuzzy inside when I see that people are actually reading this story. I'm aiming for 5 chapters, but we'll see.**

**Please enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

()()()()()

A knock sounded on Hermione's door.

"Come in," she called without looking up.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, walked into the Potions class room, "Hey, how's it going?"

Hermione looked up from grading essay papers and smiled.

"Harry!" she ran over and hugged him.

He laughed as she pulled away, "Glad to see you too."

She grinned, "You should be."

They both laughed.

"Ron sends his best by the way, along with the other Weasley's."

"That's sweet; tell them the same from me. How is Ron doing with his new lady friend?" grinned Hermione.

"Depends on which you ask. The lady friend is crooning about marriage bells, and Ron is..well he's not exactly crooning," Harry chuckled.

Hermione laughed.

"So how've you been, really?" questioned Harry, peering at her with his fathomless green eyes.

She smiled, "Relax Harry, you're getting to be as bad as Ron. Everything is going great, so you really shouldn't worry."

Harry sighed then smiled, "I know, I know. It's just what friends do Hermione. So how's the prat doing?"

"Strange, I thought asking you the same question," a voice cut in from the classroom doorway.

Hermione grinned and leaned around Harry's frame, "Hi, Draco. Harry decided to pay a visit," she looked at Harry, "isn't it lovely?"

Harry rolled his eyes, and turned to face the door, "Hello, Malfoy."

Draco nodded, "Potter."

Hermione's grinned widened, "Did you need something, Draco?"

"I'll come back when the company is more pleasant," he smirked.

Harry snorted, "That will happen once you leave."

Draco just waved, "Later Potter," he nodded to Hermione, "I'll catch up with you in your chambers."

Hermione nodded, "Okay."

After Draco left, Harry suspiciously gazed at Hermione.

She blushed, "What?"

"Your chambers?"

"Oh grow up, Harry," she laughed, "I think it's time you be going. I know if you're not home by four, a certain red head will have your hide."

Harry shrugged, "What can I say, she's the boss."

Hermione smiled, "How the mighty have fallen."

"Ha, ha," he rolled his eyes as he made his way to the door.

"Just remember Hermione, if he ever hurts you, true love won't desert you."

Hermione shook her head, "You definitely need to be going, especially when you start singing rock love ballads."

Harry pouted, "But you're the only one who understands my taste in muggle music."

"I know. Look, we'll go out and browse through some record stores soon, okay?"

"You're great, Hermione. Do you know why?"

She shook her head, "No, why?"

"Because you don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling—"

"Enough, Harry," Hermione ushered him out of the door with Harry still singing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hermione opened her chamber door, and found Draco sitting on her sofa gazing through the scrapbook her parents gave her.

She sat down next to him.

"Why don't these pictures move?"

"These were taken with my mom's Kodak, a muggle camera."

He nodded, "I forget that they have a completely different way of life."

"Yes, it can be tedious at times."

He shut the picture album and gazed at her, "You make it work well."

She blushed a little under his scrutinizing gaze, "Thanks, it hasn't been easy. I can assure you of that."

Draco brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm sure I haven't set the best example for you either."

She smiled and nuzzled her cheek into the palm of his hand, "Well, you're making the best of it now."

He grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Now what was it you needed me for?"

"Oh that," he sighed, "I was planning on taking someone very special out for dinner, but alas no one was to be found."

Hermione nodded melodramatically, "I see your dilemma. Maybe I could be of some assistance."

"Would you? I hear you have quite the jealous boyfriend, and I would not want you to incur his wrath."

She giggled, "I'm sure I could persuade him."

He smirked, "Really? How exactly?"

Hermione smiled, "Why this way," and smacked his arm with a sofa cushion.

Laughing, the couple had a battle of goose feathers that ended with disheveled robes and grinning faces.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Draco finished making the last of the reservations and was on his way to pick Hermione up.

He grinned to himself. They really were a power couple. She was by far the most interesting of anyone he had dated. He had also been able to sleep better at night; his late night rendezvous were down to once a week, and those were spent on Hermione's sofa with her dickens of a cat.

_(Flashback)_

"_What are you doing out late?" questioned Hermione, wrapped up in a fleece robe with fuzzy slippers adorning her feet._

_Draco shrugged, "Can't sleep."_

_Her mouth made an 'O'._

"_Come in," she opened her door wider._

_Draco followed her inside and sat on the sofa._

_She came back a few minutes later, "Here's some tea. You can stay as long as you need to. I would stay up with you, but," she yawned, "I'm beat."_

_She kissed his cheek, "Good night, Draco."_

"_Good night," he echoed._

_A few minutes later, he lay on his back gazing up at the ceiling. All of a sudden, a fuzzy weight landed on his chest._

_He raised his head a little and was met with a pair of glowing yellow eyes._

"_Meow."_

_Draco let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding._

"_You're Crookshanks, eh?_

_The other just blinked and curled up on his chest. Draco tried to move the cat off of his chest, but Crookshanks decided he wasn't having any of that. He tried for several minutes to remove the cat from him, until finally Crookshanks had had enough and dug in all four paws._

"_Ouch, you son of a—"_

"_Meow," and with that the cat jumped from his chest onto the rug._

_Draco rubbed where the sharp claws and left pinpricks in his shirt (and skin). He lay back down, shooting glares at the sleeping feline every now and then. _

_Hermione awoke the next morning and went to check the sitting room where she had left Draco the night before. _

_She stifled a giggle at the sight. Draco was laying on his right side, facing the back of the sofa, with Crookshanks curled next to Draco's stomach._

_Hermione tiptoed back to her room for this prime Kodak moment…_

Draco cleared his head. Hermione never did let him live that moment down. The picture of he and Crookshanks sat on her desk. She even had a copy atop her fireplace mantle.

He knocked on Hermione's door.

"Come in," she called.

He walked inside and stood near the door.

"I'll just be a minute."

"Alright."

A few seconds later, Hermione met up with Draco.

"Ready?" she smiled.

"If you are."

She nodded, "Yep."

He grinned, "Then let us be off."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I hope you guys liked this. I had a really tough time getting it down on the computer. I kind of lost my zest, since I'm on a Devil May Cry and Silent Hill kick. Never fear, this weekend is a Harry Potter marathon and I'll get my groove back. ;D**

**If you guys have any ideas on which direction you want this story to go, just let me know. I'm running on empty. =/ **

**Anywho, please review. ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story! I've been writing Devil May Cry fan fiction and kinda drifted from this story. I really don't even know where to go with it anymore so this will be the final chapter.

I would like to thank all you lovely people who favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story. I profusely apologize for taking too long to finish. I hope you're pleased with this final chapter. :)

**Disclaimer-** see chapter one.

/

**Chapter Five**

"I can't believe this day has finally happened!" Ginny squealed, hugging a nervous looking Hermione.

"I know," sighed Molly Weasley, dabbing at her eyes, "I'm just so happy for you."

Hermione smiled at her surrogate family, "Thanks, I'm so glad you guys are here."

"Of course! What's a wedding without family and friends," Ginny smirked, "and a fine looking groom."

"Harry would kill you if he heard you," laughed Hermione.

"Kill who?" The green eyed hero asked, while stepping into the dressing room.

"Ah, no one," Ginny waved, shooting Hermione a 'don't-you-say-anything' look, "what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't see my best friend on one of the most important days of her life?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "Did Draco send you?"

Harry blushed and rubbed his head sheepishly, "Yeah, that too," he looked at Hermione, "you look stunning."

Hermione walked over and hugged him, "Thanks, Harry."

Ron ducked his head in, "The ceremony is about to start. Looking good, 'Mione," he smiled.

"Thanks, Ron. And remind Neville to-"

"He knows, Hermione," Ron rolled his eyes, "just relax, we've got all of this under control."

She nodded, "You're right, well you guys head on out and get a seat. I'll see you soon."

Everyone filed out, wishing Hermione love and luck. After Hermione was left alone, she turned back to the full length and gazed at her reflection. A nervous and excited pair of brown eyes met a lovely young woman clad in a beautiful wedding gown.

"This is it, Hermione," she smiled so wide it hurt her cheeks, "I'm about to be Mrs. Malfoy."

/

The wedding march echoed throughout the cozy little chapel -one Hermione had loved as soon as she set her eyes on it.

Draco straightened his tie for the millionth time and glanced down the aisle, heart thundering in his chest.

The congregation filled with people who he never thought would have even said hi to each other in public were here now to witness a sacred rite between he and the love of his life. He swallowed heavily as he saw her coming toward him, looking resplendent in the white gown adorning her frame.

She smiled at him and he returned it, butterflies dancing wildly in his stomach. Her father shot him a hard look before handing Hermione over to him.

"You better take good care of her, boy," Mr. Granger nodded.

"Yes, sir, I will," Draco took Hermione's hand, "ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she smiled.

He grinned, "Good."

They both turned and faced the minister as well as the beginning of a new life together; neither could be more happy.

/

**That's the end. Sorry it was so short, but I hope you all enjoyed this. I had fun writing it, although it took me forever to finish. -_-**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
